forgotten past
by roguelover321
Summary: what if rogue had a past she couldnt remmber and what does remy have to do with it?   ROMY  PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back people and have a story for you to read **

**Disclaimer: don't have anything x men (but the comic's but their mine)**

__7 years ago __

"Don't worry chéri, you will be safe. Now the train goes to Mississippi, you can stay there or hop on a new train got it?" says a little boy about 11 years old in a long trench coat (guess who)

"You sure this will this will work Rems?" the little girl about 10 with short brown and white hair says about to cry.

"Sure, I wouldn't send you on a train somewhere if I wasn't sure this was the best thing for you k?"

"Ok Rems but I still don't like it. What if someone knows you helped then you would get in trouble!"

"I know Anna but it has to be done. Look the trains here now you have everything?"

"I think so (looks In a small purple purse) here's moms diary the money you got for me wait a minute how much money is this?"

"Um 3,000 dollars"

"What! Where did you get that?"

"Your aunt Carrie"

"Oh (looks in the purse) what this?"

"A picture of us on your birthday"

"I remember that" the girl looks down at the picture of the two smiling and covered in mud

"Well I guess this is good bye then"

"Ya, promises that you will stay out of trouble?"

"No"

"Try"

"Why"

"Cause I said so, got it?" evil face

"Ok, I'll try" (we know Remy he wouldn't)

"Good bye Rems"

"Bye Anna…..wait can I kiss you?"(aw Remy's first kiss)

"Um sure"

They start to kiss but get shocked

"What was that Anna?"

"I don't know Rems"

"I bet you're a mutant"

"What's that?"

"Someone with powers"

"Oh I don't think I have powers"

"You do and so do I. I can blow stuff up"

"Is that why you have so many broken plates at your house?"

"Yes"

"Cool"

"Really"

"Yup and we can try again if you want"

"Ok"

They kiss nothing happens

"Bye Remy I will never forget you!"

"Bye Anna I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Bye"

"Bye"

That was the last time the best friends saw the other again.

**So how did you like it?**

**Review!**

**And I'm sorry it's short, next time it will be better**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back people**

**Disclaimer don't own x men **

_Two kids chasing each other, a boy and a girl._

_The boy was in a Black t-shirt and brown shorts holding a small present._

_The girl was in a light green party dress with dress shoes her hair in pintails and a white strand of white hair she looks very much determined to get her gift._

_Next thing the kids knew that they were in mud laughing, a flash of light and the girl took the gift and inside was a bracelet gold with green and red and purple stones and in the middle engraved was "Anna Marie" then a heart on each side of the words._

Rogue woke up in the middle of the night from that strange dream. She knew had seen that bracelet and boy before, so she figured that it wasn't one of the x-men's dream/memory. Looking under her bed she talks out a box she hasn't looked in for since she could remember and took out a picture of two kids about 8 coved in mud smiling and laughing. But the boy's eyes weren't close like in the dream in fact they were red and black. Realizing that is was gambit.

Remy lebeou was a player and a gambler but he had always thought something was missing. Looking under his bed (for his phone) finding a year book in the cover in his child like handwriting was "dear Anna, I know that I took your hat yesterday but we know that you love me….stay cool and see you tomorrow!" now Remy couldn't remember a Anna so he looked her up in the year book her was a small 7 year old with a pink party dress a her hair in pintails and white side banes with one strand out of place, under the picture was her name "Anna Marie D'Ancanto" thinking to himself, that looks like rogue.

Taking his phone out then realizing that it was just in his pocket dialing rogue's cell (she gave it to him they dating in secret).

**Yes I know so short but it's all I could right now so please review and I'll make the chapters longer**

**bye**


	3. past life ch3

**Hey people I have come to update**

**Also every few chapters I will go into the past like now**

**Disclamer: I own all of the x-men (ok so I don't but I know every little thing about them just ask me friends I drive them crazy and shock them with my awesomess)**

"Mommy!" a small girl shouts wakes up crying from yet another crazy nightmare

"What are you doing up you little brat!" a woman in a grey nightgown comes into view from the doorway

"Aunt Carrie, where's mama?" the girl asks scared and shocked

"Not here, now go to sleep Anna" Carrie says very tried

"No. where's mama?" Anna says very stubborn

"Anna, Pricilla's dead she was shot 2hours ago" Carrie say's very sad

"Um, Aunt Carrie?" Anna asks very confused

"Yes?"

"Who's Pricilla?"

"Why you little brat, your mother" Carrie says very angry

"I didn't (sob) know" Anna starts to cry harder

Aunt Carrie leaves the 5 year old to her sobs thinking she's just morning

But Anna has very strange nightmares, she dreams of people dying

Once when her best friend was very sick and for about 5monthes she dreamed him dying before her saying "it's ok rogue" (his nickname for her) he didn't die.

But this was very weird for the normal nightmares aside from her mother being there when she woke up.(she had the same dream for 3monthes now it's different)

She saw her mother dying before her like the others but then it changed into her kitchen with her Aunt Carrie with a missing poster saying "when I find the ungrateful brat she will wish she was dead" then she saw a weird room with a girl about 16 in a pink top and jeans with a brown ponytail saying "get up, we have to like get to school" then it changes again to her walking to a man she looks at him, he looks like Remy (her best friend) he is in a wedding says "it's time Anna, relax chere its alright"

then she wakes up (this is all happening at once to a 5 year old girl I think she's a little scared)

**2 years later**

"Oh come on Anna, we need another person who can play soccer and you're the best" a boy about 7 years old with a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers his long brown hair into a low ponytail

"But Aunt Carrie hates it when I do that or any sport for that matter" says are Anna now 7 wereing a party dress with party shoes

"Please if you don't come I can't play, do you know how many times that 4/5 graders ask 2nd grader play with who aren't related, never!" Remy says very mad

"I can't play in this dress" Anna says with a smile

"That's my Rogue. Ok so I have some of your clothes at my house from last time you slept over (hey 7 year olds) and you can use my old shoes to play in. I'll have dad call Miss Carrie and tell her that we are taking you home" Remy say all in one breath

"Wow you've been thinking about this hasn't you?"

"Yup" Remy says with his cheeky grin

"All right Anna, your aunt says you can stay here and we'll take you home on Sunday."

"Huh? Today's Thursday Mr. LeBeou, why Sunday?"

"Your Aunts is taking yet another cruse trip with a friend"

"And daddy?"

"Um he's in los Vegas again"

"Oh"

"Hey cheer up Anna I'm staying this weekend too." a 13 year old (shoulder length blond hair in a French braid)

"Thanks Mercy but you never hang out with us just your boyfriend" Anna says this with a smirk

"Hey someday your gonna have a boyfriend Anna and I will make fun of you!" says Mercy

"Ya but I won't date Henri blah" Anna says with a gross out face

"come Roguey we have to go if we want to play" Remy says

**ya thanks for reading people if your review I will update faster**


End file.
